User blog:Scarly/Once Upon A Time - Sophie Green: Chapter 2 - We Meet In Rosewood
I found the library, I was quite tempted to take a look inside, but I noticed a broken part of a wall beside the old building. I couldn't resist the temptation of looking, it reminded me too much of the story I had finished just last night. The prince couldn't find his lost princess, he circled the old castle, but no avail. When he had almost given up, he found a broken wall, which lead to a tunnel, leading to a flight of stairs. At the very top, was the room the princess was locked in. I wasn't expecting to find a tunnel or any such thing, but I did want to see where it lead to. I climbed onto the wall, and over to the otherside. There was a gate, which would normally require a pin number access code, but today it was open. I walked through the open door to find a beautiful meadow, it reminded me of all the beautiful meadows in all of my books. I was quite content to remain here, and enjoy it's beauty. For some unknown reason, I thought of Princess Sophianna. What would she do, if she found herself in a meadow like this? I decided to find out. To my secret shame, I do enjoy role playing. I cleared my throat, and imagined how she would look. I spoke what I was thinking. "The princess entered the meadow, she wore a long dress, with a ribbon belt around the waist, with flowers of gold and white, the colour of the dress was light gold. A white veil flowed elegantly from her plaited hair, with white gloves to match. A silver crown upon her head, with purple stones embedded upon it," I said, picturing it all clearly. "The princess was a beautiful bride for her prince.... no.." I muttered, that part didn't seem right to me. This time, I pictured her the same. The princess was not a bride, she was fleeing from a wedding that was not destined to be. She ran to the enchanted meadow outside Rosewood, the only place that gave her comfort in her time of need. Her groom was a cad, he had kidnapped her true love, a noble knight. I realised the last part, about the knight and the groom being a cad, wasn't me, I opened my eyes to see a boy in front of me, just a few yards away. He wore a green sweater, with tan slacks, white shoes, a red wool hat and olive coloured gloves. His hair was blonde, he was slightly over weight. I wasn't sure if I imagined him or not, but for some reason, I carried on imagining Princess Sophianna. Her love for the knight remained true, but she had never spoken to him, only admiring him afar. She knew it in her heart, that he would be the one for her. The knight saw the princess, his heart began to beat faster, as he realised she was the princess he loved. He had not laid eyes on her in many a year, but she remained just as beautiful. He was clad in his armor, the armor of the phoenix. '' ''The princess chose not to wait another second, she wished to know the name of the knight. Before the princess could speak, a ferocious ogre entered the meadow, he was given the order to return her to the castle. The princess took cover behind the nearest tree, hoping that he had not seen her. '' ''Lucky for her, the ogre was poor sighted, and did not see her or the brave knight. However, that did not stop the knight from engaging the ogre in combat. The ogre's fighting style was sluggish, and no match for the knights power. Scorn, the ogre fled, swearing that the knight will one day feel his wrath. The knight turned to the princess. '' ''"The coast is clear, fair maiden," he called to her, his voice calm. '' ''The princess moved from her hiding place, she smiled at the prince. "Your actions were courageous, your intentions noble, brave knight, would you tell me thy name?" The knight returned his sword to it's sheath. "I fair maiden, am Sir Melvino Dragon's Bane. Would kindly return the favour, and tell me thy name?" "Princess Sophianna Emerald," the princess replied, curtsying as she did so. '' The boy smiled, then looked me in the eyes. "I thought I was the only one that cared about RPGs," he told me. He had such kind eyes. "Melvin O'Connor," he said at last, properly introducing himself. "Sophie Green," I replied, with a smile. "That is quite a clever choice of RPG name," he commented. He held out his hand, as if he was holding a sword. "There is one more thing to take care of, Milady." ''Sir Melvino held in his hand, the fallen dagger belonging to the ogre. He held out the dagger, the hilt facing Princess Sophianna. "A gift for you, dear princess, upon his return, we shall fight together." Princess Sophianna accepted the dagger, taking hold of the black handle. She rested her palm against the cold flat side of the blade. Much swordplay training was needed, but for now, she greatly appreciated the gift. "I'm usually treated as a outcast, by anyone other than close friends, because I see the wonderful joy that only RPGs can bring," Melvin commented, finishing up with a sigh. "I was in my former school, not that anyone was aware of my roleplay thoughts," I confided. There was a moment, were I felt like I wanted to say something, but now wasn't the right time. It was not like the times of old, when people fell in love at first sight or anything of the sort. More a meeting of minds, common interests, that sort of thing. "I should escort you back to the school, fair maiden, or the barbarians may harm you," he said, breaking the silence between us. "Much obliged, good sir," I replied, curtsying. Melvin escorted me back to the school, it was back the way I had came. I quite enjoyed talking to him, it was nice to know there were some nice people in this school. Hanging around near the library was some boys also wearing green sweater, just like Melvin, Beatrice and Earnest. This seemed quite logical that this would be 'Nerd' territory, a haven of knowledge would be most suitable for seekers of knowledge. "Good sir, wouldst thou give me a tour, of this kingdom?" I enquired, talking in the ways of old. "It would be a honor, fair maiden," he replied, doing the same. He lead me round the back of the school building gesturing towards the carpark, he explained that for our safety we should not go anywhere near it, as it was the territory of the Bullies. I could see some of the boys wearing white shirts, jeans and sneakers, some had wool hats, some didn't. I didn't need to be told that they were Bullies to know, they had the same 'defying the rules, and punishing the ones more intellectual than themselves' look about them, as the bullies from my old school. Melvin would have continued the tour, but it was time for class. As it turned out, we were in the same mathematics class, with another boy, the one I had seen earlier with the voice a few octaves higher than most. There was a empty desk at the front of the classroom, next to Melvin. Because I had just started school, and hadn't been assigned a locker yet, I did not have a notebook. Melvin tore some sheets of paper out of his own notebook, and allowed me to borrow one a pencil. It was then, when he introduced me to the boy. I was just about to sit down at my desk, and the boy had walked in. "Cornelius this is Sophie, Sophie this is Cornelius," Melvin said, making the introductions. "You found the girls dorms then," he said, with his high pitched voice. "I did indeed, thank you for telling me. I would have been quite lost, and who knows were I would have ended up," I replied, with a smile. There was no longer any time to converse with Melvin and Cornelius, because the teacher walked into the classroom. He was a dark skinned over weight man, there was a no nonsense air about him. The entire class seemed to go silent, as he wrote the work assignment on the board. "Enough chatter, class," he said, even though no one was talking. "Work on the assignment on the board.... what is it now?" Cornelius had raised his hand. "We have a new student, Sir," he informed him, pointing at me. "Yes, so we do. Well, you'll have plenty of time to talk," he said, a bored look in his eyes. "After class!" He bellowed. The teacher, Mr Hattrick, was quite strict. He wouldn't allow any talking, and if any student wasn't giving their work their fullest attention, he would yell at them. At one point, he even yelled at me, because I was wearing the incorrect attire. I realised, I had forgotten to change into my uniform, and felt quite embarrassed, about being yelled at in class. No one else did introduce themselves to me after class, not that it mattered. I had noticed that most students were unconcerned about anything outside their cliques. Melvin, Cornelius and I met up with Beatrice in the foyer, apparently they had dodgeball practise. I wouldn't have thought that a mostly academic clique would have a dodgeball team, but clearly they did. I was more interested in the idea that I let on, after all I enjoyed dodgeball above all other sports. My brothers often took great pleasure in throwing things at me, I had gotten quite good at dodging or catching and object they happened to throw at me. I decided not to tell them about my interest, I doubt they would want me to be on their team. ... Author's Note ♥ The centered italic thing, is what is going on in their minds, how they see 'Rosewood'. It's the best way I could think of making it stand out, with out having to use a font for Sophie's RPGing, and a font for Melvin's, but that would get more complicated and confusing, if more characters RPGed with them. I know that Mr Hattrick was fired during Bully, the mission Cheating Time, but I'm too lazy to think up a new teacher OC. So, let's just say he was rehired. Plus, Bullworth seems like the kinda school, that's too cheap to hire a new maths teacher, when they can rehire the old one, lol. Category:Blog posts Category:Scarly's Fanfiction